Bruce Willis
Dopo alcuni ruoli minori ad inizio anni ottanta e l'esordio da co-protagonista nella serie televisiva Moonlighting (1985-1989) ha raggiunto la notorietà presso il grande pubblico interpretando John McClane nel film Trappola di cristallo (1988), primo capitolo della serie cinematografica Die Hard. Inizialmente prestatosi ai film d'azione e alle commedie, si è in seguito cimentato anche in ruoli alternativi e drammatici. Dopo il successo della saga di Die Hard, ha recitato in film celebri come Pulp Fiction, L'esercito delle 12 scimmie, Il quinto elemento, Armageddon - Giudizio finale e The Sixth Sense - Il sesto senso. Biografia Gioventù e affermazione che ha vinto nel 1987]] Bruce Willis nasce a Idar-Oberstein, in una base militare americana nella Germania Ovest , comingsoon.it. I suoi genitori, David Willis, soldato americano, e Marlene, casalinga di Kassel , BBC News, si separarono quando aveva 16 anni. Willis ha due fratelli, Robert (1959-2001, morto per un cancro al pancreas) e David (oggi produttore), e una sorella, Flo. Nel 1957 la famiglia attraversa l'Atlantico e si trasferisce nel New Jersey. Bruce frequenta il college di Penns Grove, dimostrando già un certo carattere energico ed estroverso (era stato anche presidente del consiglio studentesco), e nel 1973 si iscrive al Montclair State College per studiare arte drammatica. Ha infatti scoperto che grazie alla recitazione può sconfiggere il suo problema di ricorrente balbuzie (per la quale veniva fastidiosamente soprannominato "Buck Buck"). Abbandona però il college per calo d'interesse. Desideroso di sfondare nel cinema, il giovane Bruce comincia a svolgere vari mestieri: prima come camionista per l'industria Du Pont, poi come barista per il Café Central, a Manhattan - rivelatosi inadatto a fare il cameriere, era stato messo dietro il bancone - e poi addetto alle pubbliche relazioni per le distillerie Seagram (poi licenziato perché arrestato per guida in stato di ebbrezza). Lavora poi come barista nel Kamikaze Club di New York, dove conosce e coabita con l'attrice Linda Fiorentino. ]] Del 1980 è il suo primo ruolo in un film, con l'apparizione ne Delitti inutili con Frank Sinatra. Trasferitosi a Los Angeles, partecipa inoltre a musical (sostituisce Ed Harris in Fool for love) e compare in Miami Vice e Ai confini della realtà e nel film Il verdetto (1982). Nel 1985 viene rifiutato nei provini per il film Cercasi Susan disperatamente con Madonna. Partecipa però a quelli per il ruolo da protagonista maschile nel telefilm Moonlighting. È l'ultimo arrivato, e si presenta in tuta e barba incolta. Apparentemente trascurato, sorprende però i produttori e l'attrice protagonista, Cybill Shepherd, con la sua disinvoltura, il suo humour e la sua energia, e gli affidano la parte. L'interpretazione del detective David Addison sarà il suo primo trampolino di lancio (gli frutterà un premio Golden Globe e un premio Emmy). Nello stesso anno interpreta il film Appuntamento al buio con Kim Basinger e John Larroquette per la regia magistrale di Blake Edwards. L'anno seguente viene definitivamente consacrato grazie all'interpretazione del poliziotto John McClane in Trappola di cristallo (Die Hard), il primo film della saga di Die Hard. Grazie alla sua verve, unita al buon cuore e al fisico robusto, si afferma definitivamente come grande stella di film adrenalinici. Dopo Die Hard ]] Da questo momento la sua fama non conosce ostacoli, alternando diversi generi, grandi successi al botteghino insieme ad alcuni passi falsi. Nel 2001 Willis dichiara di non voler più interpretare ruoli d'azione, ma in seguito si smentirà, come si può capire vedendo le pellicole girate in seguito. Con gli amici Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger e Whoopi Goldberg fonda la catena di ristoranti Planet Hollywood, e si rivela anche bravo scopritore di talenti: è lui a raccomandare, tra gli altri, Bonnie Bedelia per Die Hard, Michael Clarke Duncan per Il miglio verde, Billy Bob Thornton e Matthew Perry. Appassionato di musica blues e rock and roll, e suonatore di armonica a bocca, Willis fonda una sua band (Bruno and the Acceleratos) e nel 1987 incide il suo primo disco, reinterpretando con divertimento ed entusiasmo alcuni brani black, raggiungendo anche la top ten. Inoltre si presta anche a produrre, doppiare cartoon, e a promuovere iniziative benefiche (soprattutto a favore dei bambini) e contro la guerra. Nel 1990 interpreta il sequel di Die Hard 58 minuti per morire - Die Harder, a cui succederà il terzo capitolo nel 1995 Die Hard - Duri a morire. Nel 1994 recita in un altro cult movie, Pulp Fiction diretto da Quentin Tarantino. Altre sue interpretazioni che rimarranno impresse nella memoria collettiva, tra la metà degli anni novanta e i primi anni duemila sono La morte ti fa bella (1992) di Robert Zemeckis, L'esercito delle 12 scimmie (1995) dove interpreta il detenuto James Cole, Ancora vivo - Last Man Standing (1996), Il quinto elemento (1997) diretto da Luc Besson, Armageddon - Giudizio finale (1998), The Sixth Sense - Il sesto senso (1999), la saga di FBI: Protezione testimoni (2000-2002), e Sin City (2005) di Robert Rodriguez. Nel 2010, compare nel video musicale Stylo, dall'album Plastic Beach del gruppo Gorillaz. Dopo 12 anni dall'ultimo capitolo, nel 2007 esce nelle sale Die Hard - Vivere o morire quarto capitolo della celebre saga con protagonista il poliziotto John McClane, mentre nel 2010 recita con un cast di tutto rispetto, John Malkovich, Helen Mirren, Morgan Freeman, nella pellicola Red incentrata sulle vite di un gruppo di ex agenti della CIA, e nello stesso anno fa un cameo nel film dell'amico Sylvester Stallone I mercenari - The Expendables nei panni del misterioso Mr. Church. Partecipa anche al sequel I mercenari 2 nel 2012. Nel 2013 esce Die Hard - Un buon giorno per morire quinto capitolo della fortunata saga, accolto però con minor entusiasmo dei film precedenti, e anche il sequel di Red intitolato Red 2. Nel 2014 è nuovamente nelle sale con il sequel di Sin City Una donna per cui uccidere, mentre viene escluso dal cast del film I mercenari 3 dopo lunghe diatribe legate al compenso. Dal 2011 ha partecipato a diversi film di serie B usciti in Direct-to-video, come Setup e Catch .44, i cui ruoli che ha assunto sono stati soprattutto secondari. Nel 2015, Bruce Willis è stato ingaggiato per lo spot promozionale della Vodafone Italia.“Così ho aiutato Bruce Willis a ritrovare la strada” - La Stampa Vita privata ]] Il 21 novembre 1987 sposa l'attrice Demi Moore, dalla cui unione nasceranno tre figlie: Rumer (1988), Scout LaRue (1991) e Tallulah Belle (1994). Dopo la separazione, avvenuta il 18 ottobre 2000, Willis si trasferisce in un ranch nell'Idaho, ma continua comunque a restare vicino alle sue tre figlie. Anche se separati, Willis e la Moore preferiscono non allontanarsi eccessivamente per garantire l'integrità delle figlie. I due hanno deciso che finché le figlie non raggiungeranno tutte la maggiore età, se vogliono partecipare a dei film come attrici deve esserci almeno uno dei genitori nel cast (come Hostage, dove Bruce recita con la figlia Rumer). È stato fidanzato per dieci mesi (agosto 2003-giugno 2004) con l'attrice Brooke Burns. Il 21 marzo 2009, nelle isole caraibiche Turks e Caicos, Willis sposa la modella Emma Heming, dalla quale il 1º aprile 2012 ha avuto la quarta figlia, Mabel Ray. Nel dicembre 2013 annunciano di aspettare il secondo figlioBruce Willis sarà di nuovo papà!, il quinto per l'attore. Il 5 maggio 2014 nasce Evelyn Penn Willis. Orientamento politico Nel 1988 sostenne la candidatura del democratico Michael Dukakis, allora governatore del Massachusetts, per la presidenza degli Stati Uniti. Tuttavia nel 1992 sostenne la rielezione di George H. W. Bush, poiché apertamente critico di Bill Clinton, anche se nel 1996 non sostenne nemmeno l'avversario repubblicano Bob Dole, poiché aveva criticato il ruolo della moglie Demi Moore nel film Striptease. Comunque si considera un elettore indipendente e libertario, con molti tratti repubblicani. Nel 2006 dichiarò che gli Stati Uniti avrebbero dovuto invadere la Colombia per annientare il traffico di droga. Il nome di Willis, insieme ad altri personaggi di Hollywood, è comparso in una dichiarazione sul Los Angeles Times dell'agosto 2006, dove venivano condannati gli atti di terrorismo di Hezbollah e Hamas a danno di vittime civili in Israele e in Libano."Nicole Kidman and 84 Others Stand United Against Terrorism." Onorificenze Filmografia Cinema '' (2007)]] * Delitti inutili (The First Deadly Sin), regia di Brian G. Hutton (1980) - comparsa, non accreditato * Il verdetto (The Verdict), regia di Sidney Lumet (1982) - comparsa, non accreditato * Appuntamento al buio (Blind Date), regia di Blake Edwards (1987) * Intrigo a Hollywood (Sunset), regia di Blake Edwards (1988) * Trappola di cristallo (Die Hard), regia di John McTiernan (1988) * That's Adequate, regia di Harry Hurwitz (1989) - cameo * Vietnam - Verità da dimenticare (In Country), regia di Norman Jewison (1989) * 58 minuti per morire - Die Harder (Die Hard 2), regia di Renny Harlin (1990) * Il falò delle vanità (The Bonfire of the Vanities), regia di Brian De Palma (1990) * L'ombra del testimone (Mortal Thoughts), regia di Alan Rudolph (1991) * Hudson Hawk - Il mago del furto (Hudson Hawk), regia di Michael Lehmann (1991) * Billy Bathgate - A scuola di gangster (Billy Bathgate), regia di Robert Benton (1991) * L'ultimo boy scout (The Last Boy Scout), regia di Tony Scott (1991) * La morte ti fa bella (Death Becomes Her), regia di Robert Zemeckis (1992) * I protagonisti (The Player), regia di Robert Altman (1992) - cameo * Palle in canna (Loaded Weapon 1), regia di Gene Quintano (1993) - cameo * Impatto imminente (Striking Distance), regia di Rowdy Herrington (1993) * Genitori cercasi (North), regia di Rob Reiner (1994) * Il colore della notte (Color of Night), regia di Richard Rush (1994) * Pulp Fiction, regia di Quentin Tarantino (1994) * La vita a modo mio (Nobody's Fool), regia di Robert Benton (1994) * Die Hard - Duri a morire (Die Hard: With a Vengeance), regia di John McTiernan (1995) * Four Rooms episodio L'uomo di Hollywood, regia di Quentin Tarantino (1995) - non accreditato * L'esercito delle 12 scimmie (Twelve Monkeys), regia di Terry Gilliam (1995) * Ancora vivo - Last Man Standing (Last Man Standing), regia di Walter Hill (1996) * Il quinto elemento (The Fifth Element), regia di Luc Besson (1997) * The Jackal, regia di Michael Caton-Jones (1997) * Codice Mercury (Mercury Rising), regia di Harold Becker (1998) * Armageddon - Giudizio finale (Armageddon), regia di Michael Bay (1998) * Attacco al potere (The Siege), regia di Edward Zwick (1998) * La colazione dei campioni (Breakfast of Champions), regia di Alan Rudolph (1999) * The Sixth Sense - Il sesto senso (The Sixth Sense), regia di M. Night Shyamalan (1999) * Storia di noi due (The Story of Us), regia di Rob Reiner (1999) * FBI: Protezione testimoni (The Whole Nine Yards), regia di Jonathan Lynn (2000) * Faccia a faccia (The Kid), regia di Jon Turteltaub (2000) * Unbreakable - Il predestinato (Unbreakable), regia di M. Night Shyamalan (2000) * Bandits, regia di Barry Levinson (2001) * Sotto corte marziale (Hart's War), regia di Gregory Hoblit (2002) * Grand Champion, regia di Barry Tubb (2002) - cameo * L'ultima alba (Tears of the Sun), regia di Antoine Fuqua (2003) * Charlie's Angels - Più che mai (Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle), regia di McG (2003) - cameo non accreditato * FBI: Protezione testimoni 2 (The Whole Ten Yards), regia di Howard Deutch (2004) * Ocean's Twelve, regia di Steven Soderbergh (2004) - cameo * Hostage, regia di Florent Emilio Siri (2005) * Sin City, regia di Frank Miller e Robert Rodriguez (2005) * Alpha Dog, regia di Nick Cassavetes (2006) * Slevin - Patto criminale (Lucky Number Slevin), regia di Paul McGuigan (2006) * Solo due ore (16 Blocks), regia di Richard Donner (2006) * Fast Food Nation, regia di Richard Linklater (2006) * The Astronaut Farmer, regia di Michael Polish (2006) - cameo non accreditato * Grindhouse - Planet Terror (Planet Terror), regia di Robert Rodríguez (2007) * Perfect Stranger, regia di James Foley (2007) * Die Hard - Vivere o morire (Live Free or Die Hard), regia di Len Wiseman (2007) * Nancy Drew, regia di Andrew Fleming (2007) - cameo non accreditato * The Assassination - Al centro del complotto (Assassination of a High School President), regia di Brett Simon (2008) * Disastro a Hollywood (What Just Happened?), regia di Barry Levinson (2008) * Il mondo dei replicanti (Surrogates), regia di Jonathan Mostow (2009) * Poliziotti fuori - Due sbirri a piede libero (Cop Out), regia di Kevin Smith (2010) * I mercenari - The Expendables (The Expendables), regia di Sylvester Stallone (2010) - cameo * Red, regia di Robert Schwentke (2010) * Joaquin Phoenix - Io sono qui! (I'm Still Here), regia di Casey Affleck (2010) - cameo * Setup, regia di Mike Gunther (2011) * Catch .44, regia di Aaron Harvey (2011) * Una ragazza a Las Vegas (Lay the Favorite), regia di Stephen Frears (2012) * La fredda luce del giorno (The Cold Light of Day), regia di Mabrouk El Mechri (2012) * Moonrise Kingdom - Una fuga d'amore (Moonrise Kingdom), regia di Wes Anderson (2012) * I mercenari 2 (The Expendables 2), regia di Simon West (2012) * Fire with Fire, regia di David Barrett (2012) * Looper, regia di Rian Johnson (2012) * Die Hard - Un buon giorno per morire (A Good Day to Die Hard), regia di John Moore (2013) * G.I. Joe - La vendetta (G.I. Joe: Retaliation), regia di Jon M. Chu (2013) * Red 2, regia di Dean Parisot (2013) * Sin City - Una donna per cui uccidere (Sin City: A Dame to Kill For), regia di Robert Rodríguez e Frank Miller (2014) * The Prince - Tempo di uccidere (The Prince), regia di Brian A. Miller (2014) * Vice, regia di Brian A. Miller (2015) * Rock the Kasbah, regia di Barry Levinson (2015) * Extraction, regia di Steven C. Miller (2015) * Resa dei conti - Precious Cargo (Precious Cargo), regia di Max Adams (2016) * I predoni (Marauders), regia di Steven C. Miller (2016) * Split, regia di M. Night Shyamalan (2016) - cameo non accreditato * Once Upon a Time in Venice, regia di Mark Cullen & Robb Cullen (2017) * First Kill, regia di Steven C. Miller (2017) * Death Wish, regia di Eli Roth (2017) Televisione * Ein Guru kommt, regia di Rainer Erler - film TV (1980) - non accreditato * Miami Vice - serie TV, episodio 1x08 (1984) * Ai confini della realtà (The Twilight Zone) - serie TV, episodio 1x01 (1985) * Moonlighting - serie TV, 66 episodi (1985-1989) * The Return of Bruno, regia di James Yukich - film TV (1987) * Innamorati pazzi (Mad About You) - serie TV, episodio 5x24 (1997) * Ally McBeal - serie TV, episodio 2x12 (1999) - non accreditato * Friends - serie TV, episodi 6x21-6x22-6x23 (2000) * True West, regia di Gary Halvorson - film TV (2002) * That '70s Show - serie TV, episodio 8x04 (2005) Cortometraggi * The Black Mamba, regia di Robert Rodriguez (2011) Documentari * Inferno: The Making of 'The Expendables', regia di John Herzfeld (2010) Doppiatore * Senti chi parla (Look Who's Talking), regia di Amy Heckerling (1989) * Senti chi parla 2 (Look Who's Talking Too), regia di Amy Heckerling (1990) * Beavis & Butt-Head alla conquista dell'America (Beavis and Butt-Head Do America), regia di Mike Judge (1996) * Bruno the Kid (1996-1997) * Apocalypse (1998) - videogioco * Die Hard Trilogy (1998) - videogioco * Die Hard Trilogy 2: Viva Las Vegas (2000) - videogioco * I Rugrats nella giungla (Rugrats Go Wild!) (2003) * La gang del bosco (Over the Hedge), regia di Tim Johnson e Karey Kirkpatrick (2006) * L'avventura di Hammy con il boomerang (Hammy's Boomerang Adventure), regia di Will Finn (2006) - cortometraggio Spot pubblicitari * Vodafone (2015-oggi) Discografia Negli anni ottanta Bruce Willis ha inciso due album di genere rhythm and blues con la sua band, Bruce Willis & The Accelerators. Album *1987 - The Return of Bruno (Motown/Razor & Tie) *1987 - If It Don't Kill You, It Just Makes You Stronger (Motown) *2001 - Classic Bruce Willis: The Universal Masters Collection (PolyGram) Compilation / apparizioni speciali *1986 - Moonlighting (colonna sonora) (MCA) traccia Good Lovin' *1991 - Hudson Hawk (colonna sonora) (Varèse Sarabande) tracce Swinging on a Star e Side by Side, duetto con Danny Aiello *2003 - Rugrats Go Wild (colonna sonora) (Hollywood Records) tracce Lust for Life e Big Bad Cat duetto con Chrissie Hynde *2008 - North Hollywood Shootout traccia Free Willis (Ruminations from Behind Uncle Bob's Machine Shop) Singoli *1986 - Under the Boardwalk (Motown) *1986 - Young Blood (Motown) *1987 - Respect Yourself (Motown) *1987 - Secret Agent Man – James Bond is Back (Motown) *1988 - Comin' Right Up (Motown) Riconoscimenti Premio Golden Globe * 1986 - Candidatura per il Miglior attore in una serie commedia o musicale per Moonlighting * 1987 - Miglior attore in una serie commedia o musicale per Moonlighting * 1988 - Candidatura per il Miglior attore in una serie commedia o musicale per Moonlighting * 1990 - Candidatura per il Miglior attore non protagonista per Vietnam - Verità da dimenticare Premio Emmy * 1986 - Candidatura per il Miglior attore in una serie drammatica per Moonlighting * 1987 - Miglior attore in una serie drammatica per Moonlighting * 2000 - Miglior attore ospite in una serie comica o commedia per Friends MTV Movie Awards * 1992- Candidatura alla Miglior coppia (condiviso con Damon Wayans) per L'ultimo boy scout * 2000 - Candidatura alla Miglior coppia (condiviso con Haley Joel Osment) per The Sixth Sense - Il sesto senso * 2000 - Candidatura al Miglior attore protagonista per The Sixth Sense - Il sesto senso Razzie Awards * 1991 - Candidatura al Peggior attore protagonista per Hudson Hawk - Il mago del furto' ' * 1991 - Peggior sceneggiatura per Hudson Hawk - Il mago del furto' ' * 1994 - Candidatura al Peggior attore protagonista per Il colore della notte e Genitori cercasi * 1998 - Peggior attore protagonista per Armageddon - Giudizio finale, ''Codice Mercury e Attacco al potere '' Altri * 1993 - Nomination all'American Comedy Award per l'attore più divertente'' a La morte ti fa bella'' * 1993 - Nomination al Saturn Award per il miglior attore protagonista per La morte ti fa bella * 1996 - Nomination al Saturn Award per il miglior attore protagonista per L'esercito delle 12 scimmie * 1999 - Nomination al Saturn Award per il miglior attore protagonista per Armageddon - Giudizio finale * 1999 - Blockbuster Entertainment Awards per il miglior attore in un film di fantascienza per Armageddon - Giudizio finale * 1999 - Blockbuster Entertainment Awards per il miglior Attore non protagonista in un film di suspense per Attacco al potere * 2000 - Blockbuster Entertainment Awards per il miglior attore in un film di suspense per The Sixth Sense - Il sesto senso * 2000 - Nomination al Saturn Award per il miglior attore protagonista per The Sixth Sense - Il sesto senso * 2006 - Stella sulla Walk of Fame at 6915 Hollywood Blvd. * 2013 - Nomination all'Indipendent Spirit Award al miglior attore non protagonista per Moonrise Kingdom - Una fuga d'amore * 2013 - St. Louis Gateway Film Critics Association Award al miglior attore non protagonista per Moonrise Kingdom - Una fuga d'amore Doppiatori italiani Nelle versioni in italiano dei suoi film, Bruce Willis è stato doppiato da: * Angelo Maggi in The Sixth Sense - Il sesto senso, Unbreakable - Il predestinato, Bandits, Slevin - Patto criminale, Perfect Stranger, Disastro a Hollywood, Red, Setup, Catch .44, La fredda luce del giorno, Moonrise Kingdom - Una fuga d'amore, G.I. Joe - La vendetta, Red 2, Rock the Kasbah, Split * Marco Mete in Appuntamento al buio, Il falò delle vanità, L'ombra del testimone, Hudson Hawk - Il mago del furto, Billy Bathgate - A scuola di gangster, L'ultimo boy scout, La morte ti fa bella, Impatto imminente, FBI: Protezione testimoni, Friends, Charlie's Angels - Più che mai * Mario Cordova in Miami Vice, Moonlighting, Genitori cercasi, Il colore della notte, Pulp Fiction, Attacco al potere, Storia di noi due, Extraction, Resa dei conti - Precious Cargo * Claudio Sorrentino in Die Hard - Duri a morire, Ancora vivo - Last Man Standing, Alpha Dog, Grindhouse - Planet Terror, Die Hard - Vivere o morire, I mercenari - The Expendables, I mercenari 2, Die Hard - Un buon giorno per morire * Luca Biagini in L'esercito delle 12 scimmie, Codice Mercury, Ocean's Twelve, Poliziotti fuori - Due sbirri a piede libero, Una ragazza a Las Vegas, The Prince - Tempo di uccidere, I predoni * Massimo Rossi in Faccia a faccia, Sin City, Il mondo dei replicanti, Fire with Fire, Looper, Sin City - Una donna per cui uccidere, Vice * Massimo Corvo in Vietnam - Verità da dimenticare, Il quinto elemento, Sotto corte marziale, L'ultima alba, Hostage, Fast Food Nation * Francesco Pannofino in FBI: Protezione testimoni 2, Solo due ore, Nancy Drew * Roberto Pedicini in Trappola di cristallo, La colazione dei campioni * Oreste Rizzini in 58 minuti per morire - Die Harder * Massimo Venturiello in The Jackal * Luca Ward in La vita a modo mio * Sandro Acerbo in Intrigo a Hollywood * Luigi La Monica in I protagonisti * Francesco Prando in Palle in canna * Paolo Buglioni in Four Rooms * Massimo Popolizio in Armageddon - Giudizio finale * Saverio Indrio in Innamorati pazzi * Gianfranco Gamba in Ai confini della realtà * Natale Ciravolo in Ally McBeal * Marco Bonetti in Grand Champion * Eugenio Maestri in That '70s Show * Luca Violini in The Assassination - Al centro del complotto * Fabrizio Pucci in Die Hard - Vivere o morire (ridoppiaggio) Nei film in cui Willis partecipa come doppiatore, la voce dell'attore è sostituita da: * Paolo Villaggio in Senti chi parla, Senti chi parla 2 * Riccardo Lombardo in Beavis & Butt-Head alla conquista dell'America * Francesco Pezzulli in Bruno the Kid * Franco Mannella in I Rugrats nella giungla * Luca Ward in La gang del bosco * Antonio Sanna in L'avventura di Hammy con il boomerang Note Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * * * Categoria:Germano-statunitensi Categoria:Primetime Emmy al miglior attore protagonista in una serie drammatica Categoria:Primetime Emmy al miglior attore guest star in una serie commedia Categoria:Golden Globe per il miglior attore in una serie commedia o musicale